


Trees Are Vital

by thesoundofnat



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo should know better than to ridicule the future king under the mountain. He really should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trees Are Vital

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr (thesoundofnat.tumblr.com). I hope you enjoy!

Quite honestly Bilbo didn’t know what he’d been thinking. He knew it was foolish. He knew it was borderline a suicide mission. But he’d done it anyway.

Maybe it was because he’d been completely at ease for the first time ever since finding himself on the road with a bunch of dwarves. Nothing had attacked them for a while; not since the Pale Orc almost executed their leader. Bilbo knew that a lack of ambushes should make him feel the exact opposite of relaxed, but somehow, as they wandered under the setting sun; a cool, but welcomed breeze sweeping over them, a spark of hope settled over Bilbo’s heart and all the tension he’d been carrying in his exhausted body vanished, for just a moment. So when Thorin absentmindedly walked straight into the thinnest tree to ever exist, Bilbo laughed.

One clear, merry giggle echoed around them, making every dwarf freeze, but no one was as horrified as the owner of that laugh. Bilbo slapped both hands over his mouth, turning to Thorin with wide eyes. He’d just laughed at him. Not with him, but at him. He’d ridiculed the future king under the mountain.

Thorin’s glare could kill a man. Bilbo’s heart was beating so wildly in his chest that he was scared that he would become its very first victim. Normally the hobbit didn’t laugh at others’ misfortune. What had gone through his mind this time was beyond him.

But then Thorin’s expression changed completely. His sour facade vanished and a softness found his eyes as he cracked a smile. “Are you amused, Master Burglar?” he asked, a playfulness in his voice.

Bilbo couldn’t believe any of his senses. “I...well, quite frankly, it was hilarious.” He was testing his luck now. He couldn’t really tell if Thorin was upholding an act of ease before assassinating him.

But Thorin’s grin just grew wider. “You try having the fate of your people on your shoulders. We’ll see how attentive you’ll be then.”

Bilbo gave another laugh. “I’m sorry for offending you,” he said with a bow.

“You are forgiven.” Something sparkled in Thorin’s eyes. It made Bilbo’s heart flutter.

So when they resumed their walking and Bilbo found his thoughts lingering on those eyes, he wasn’t that surprised when he crashed into the very same tree that Thorin had walked into moments prior. And when Thorin burst into loud laughter - that made everyone freeze for entirely different reasons - Bilbo couldn’t find it in him to attempt a glare. That laugh was just too rare to pretend to be mad at.

He did pout though, just for good measure. “I guess I had that coming.”

Thorin smiled fondly at him, having slowed down to let the hobbit catch up. “You did,” he agreed. “But for some reason I feel slightly bad about it.”

“It was your royal influence, I’m sure. You made me walk into that tree.”

Thorin nodded mock-seriously. “And now I feel guilty. Curse my conscience.”

Bilbo chuckled, shaking his head. “Even kings are mortal.”

They kept this up for a while, their joking causing several dwarves to raise their eyebrows. They weren’t used to their leader acting so casually, Bilbo guessed.

And when Thorin leaned down to press a kiss to Bilbo’s forehead, the hobbit was immensely glad that he’d already been laughing like a fool at something the dwarf had said. It covered up his brief squeal of glee.

He now loved trees even more than before.


End file.
